


Secret Admirer

by Tammaiya



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: ARGH, Crack, M/M, Secret Admirer, There's no way to pairing tag this without spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammaiya/pseuds/Tammaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi has a secret admirer, and working out <i>who</i> is driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> If you REALLY want to know who the pairing is, check the end notes.

'They match your eyes.'  
  
Omi stared down at the card, mystified. That was all it said, no name, nothing, and it was accompanying a bouquet of blue flowers of various sorts. He was accustomed to working with flowers; he was not quite so used to receiving them, especially not outside his bedroom door with an anonymous note attached.  
  
Logic dictated that it must be someone from Weiss, because how else would someone get into their living areas? He couldn't imagine any of his friends and teammates doing something like that, though. There was no point trying to analyse the handwriting, either-- whoever it was had obviously not meant for it to be recognisable, because they had written in neat block letters.  
  
The only plan he could come up with was to bide his time, wait and see if Weiss's mysterious sender-of-flowers did anything else. Omi's natural suspicion and paranoia kicked in at this point: what if it wasn't a Weiss member? What if flowers had been sent to all of them, and they were coated with poison or something?  
  
After a moment of panic and a further moment of reflection, Omi decided that this was probably not likely, and left the flowers on his bed before he went down for breakfast.  
  
~  
  
"Morning, Omi," Ken said cheerfully, sitting on the kitchen bench eating a doughnut.  
  
"AH!" Omi screamed, and jumped backwards into a wall, hitting his head. "Ow!"  
  
Rubbing the back of his head miserably, Omi noted that he had three assassins staring at him, one sniggering, one looking bewildered and one glaring.  
  
It shouldn't take too much guessing to work out which was which.  
  
Blushing, he looked down at the floor. "I. Um. Didn't see you there. Sorry, Ken-kun."  
  
"Oh, that's fine," Ken answered, still very confused.  
  
Youji smirked from behind Omi, and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, kid--"  
  
Omi whirled around and stumbled back a few steps, cursing his nervous instincts immediately after. "… Yes, Youji?"  
  
Youji rolled his eyes, having merely done it to check out how jumpy Omi was. "Eh, nothing."  
  
Omi sighed, vaguely relieved. Then, remembering the flowers again, he cast suspicious looks at all his teammates. What if one of them had been responsible? None of them were acting weirdly-- well, aside from Omi himself, anyway-- but still…  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed in a way that anyone with half a brain cell quickly learned to fear. Omi was being paranoid. "Death threats?" he asked curtly.  
  
"Huh?" Omi and Ken asked simultaneously, Youji raising his eyebrows.  
  
Aya scowled at them for being slow. "Omi. Have you received a death threat?"  
  
Omi blinked. "Um… I don't… _think_ so. Why?"  
  
"Why would Omi have received a death threat?" Ken asked blankly.  
  
They all looked at him pointedly.  
  
"Er, aside from the whole Weiss thing," he amended hastily. "I meant why are you asking?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know," Youji commented sarcastically. "Maybe it's because he's jumping at shadows?"  
  
"I'm not--" Omi protested, but gave up because he clearly wasn't being paid any attention, and besides, it was a rather see-through lie in the first place.  
  
"Okay, okay. Forget I asked," Ken muttered sullenly, stuffing a large bite of doughnut into his mouth with a mutinous expression. Youji sniggered quietly into his coffee, and Aya continued to look at Omi expectantly, obviously impatient for an explanation as to why the younger assassin was behaving so coltish.  
  
Omi, starting to feel intimidated by the weight of the attention, grabbed a bread bun and an apple and retreated back to his room to hide.  
  
"So what _is_ up with Omi?" Ken asked suddenly, rousing slightly from his sulky mood.  
  
"Hn," Aya commented, and all Youji did was shrug, so that was the last on the subject for the morning.  
  
~  
  
There was chocolate. It was on his desk.  
  
Omi blinked. 'Sugar for the sweet,' it read, and that was quite possibly one of the most terrible pickup lines ever invented.  
  
He contemplated whether he really ought to eat it or not, but Omi had all the self-restraint of a spoilt five year old child when it came to chocolate, so he decided that if it was poisoned Kritiker would find the antidote. Maybe. Okay, maybe not. But how would someone get poisoned chocolate in here, anyway? The only ones with the opportunity would be the rest of Weiss, and he couldn't think why any of his friends would want to kill him. He couldn't think of why they would want to leave him inexplicable anonymous gifts complete with cheesy messages, either, but that was inconsequential in the face of chocolate. Unwrapping the foil, he broke off a piece and slipped it in his mouth, making soft happy noises. Omi honestly believed that chocolate made the world a better place.  
  
Still, the world would be an even _happier_ place if he knew where on Earth the chocolate had come from. All he could come up with was that it must have been a joke, because why else would a Weiss member send him such a pathetic card with it? If any of them were trying to court him-- which they _weren't_ , he amended quickly, because even considering it was just silly-- they wouldn't do it in such a, a laughable way, he was sure. Almost sure.  
  
Lying down on his bed, Omi nibbled at the block of chocolate as he cast a thoughtful glance at the bouquet of flowers. This was going to take some serious reflection, he figured, and not a little snooping. Perhaps if he left the flowers in a vase downstairs and observed everyone's reactions?  
  
Just having a plan made one feel suddenly so much better, no matter how dubious said plan happened to be.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Aya entered the kitchen to make a cup of tea and stopped short when he noticed the vase of flowers on the table. Glancing at it, he raised his eyebrows slightly before evidently coming to the conclusion it wasn't worth his attention, returning to putting the kettle on to boil. Omi, sitting at the table eating a bowl of rice, inwardly cursed. Aya was too hard to read-- he couldn't be ruled in _or_ out. He'd just have to hope he had better luck with the others.  
  
Ken bounded down the stairs maybe ten minutes later, and brightened when he saw the flowers. "Hey, cool!" He exclaimed brightly, coming over to examine them. "Blue flowers are gorgeous, don't you think?"  
  
Omi suppressed a frustrated sigh. Ken was the least guileless of them all, and even that reaction was impossible to take one way or the other in complete certainty. Omi would have said no for sure, but the comment about blue flowers had thrown him. That left only Youji, if he wanted to narrow it down at _all_.  
  
Youji, of course, wasn't up. That was nothing new, but Omi had never been quite so irritated by it before. It took all his willpower not to go up there and drag Youji out of bed himself, but that might mess up his experiment. Life wasn't entirely against him, though, because Aya looked up at the clock and frowned. "Youji's working morning shift."  
  
A very hopeful Omi peeked quickly at the stairs.  
  
"Yeah," Ken replied grumpily. "He was on morning shift yesterday, too. He was late, I had to open by myself."  
  
"Hn," Aya grunted grimly, and departed to threaten Youji. Omi silently cheered. An unimpressed Aya returned shortly after, with a sleepy, sulky Youji in tow.  
  
Youji didn't even notice the flowers at first, padding into the kitchen and groping blindly through the cupboards trying to find the instant coffee. Rubbing his eyes, he mumbled something that might have been a greeting or might have been something along the lines of "I hate mornings." It was probably the latter.  
  
Task accomplished, Youji turned to lean against the counter, rubbing his eyes blearily and gratefully inhaling his coffee. Semi-human having completed this ritual, he finally saw the flowers.  
  
"Huh," was all he said, not at his best before midday.  
  
Omi should have known better than to expect a definite reaction out of Youji-- Youji had been a PI, and if he were the culprit, he wouldn't fall for such an obvious trick. In fact, trying it on a group of assassins was maybe not the most brilliant idea ever, retrospectively.  
  
Back to square one, then.  
  
~  
  
It was, Omi thought, probably the worst poetry he had ever read.  
  
This wasn't anything particularly groundbreaking. For one thing, he didn't often go out of his way to read bad poetry. For another… well, love poems written to woo the unwary weren't _supposed_ to be any good, were they? It was practically a law of nature.  
  
What was bizarre, however, was the fact that it had been lying on his quilt with a single red rose when he had been about to go to bed.  
  
Chocolates and flowers sneak strikes again.  
  
So. Badly written poetry. That ought to narrow the suspects down, oughtn't it? Aya was hardly the type to write poetry-- and if he did write it, Omi somehow got the idea that it would be more elegant and less cheesy-- so that ruled him out. Ken wouldn't even think of a plan like that. Youji… well, Youji's method's were more direct and a lot more effective. For that matter, there was no way he'd be able to write something like that ode to Omi with a straight face. So that left…  
  
Damn. He'd ruled _everyone_ out. There must have been a fault in his logic.  
  
Why was it that finding out the identity of his apparent secret admirer was so ridiculously difficult? Omi wondered in frustration. One step forwards, three steps back.  
  
Oh well. He'd find out tomorrow for sure.  
  
~  
  
There was a bouquet of red roses on his pillow.  
  
This was getting _ridiculous_. It was time for some good old-fashioned deductive reasoning, Omi decided firmly. Who could it possibly have been? As far as he was aware, the others had all been out that afternoon. Which meant…  
  
Which meant either none of them could have done it, or any of them could have.  
  
The latter didn't help at _all_ so far as the process of elimination went, and was based off the assumption that one of them would have faked going out. On the other hand, someone had to have done it. It had to be one of them, which brought him right back to where he'd started. None of the fangirls would have been allowed back behind the shop front, and it took a lot to get past an assassin, let alone on that many occasions-  
  
Wait.  
  
Unless it was another assassin. Say, an assassin with special psychic powers… An assassin who was small and unassuming and could move things through open windows with his mind, perhaps…  
  
Crap.  
  
Looked like it was time to pay Naoe Nagi a visit, then.  
  
~  
  
"Weiss's Tsukiyono Omi," Nagi noted boredly. "Is there a reason why you're accosting me in the middle of the park?"  
  
Now that it actually came to it, Omi didn't really know what he wanted to say. He could hardly just come straight out and ask, "Have you been sending me flowers?" For one thing, what was to stop Nagi lying? For another… well, it was _embarrassing_.  
  
Omi opened his mouth, and:  
  
"Um, Naoe-kun, have you been sending me flowers?"  
  
Oh, sod.  
  
Nagi stared at him, mildly perplexed. "Excuse me? Why would I send you flowers?"  
  
"Well, _somebody_ has been," Omi said defensively. "And it's either you or another member of Weiss, because you're the only people who could have done it!"  
  
"Then it's another member of Weiss," Nagi said flatly, before he actually realised what he was saying. Then it sank in, and his eyes widened slightly. "You're being sent flowers by someone on your team?"  
  
"Um." Why was this so embarrassing? Just as well he hadn't mentioned the poetry.  
  
"And you have no idea who?" Nagi pressed.  
  
"It's not that easy. They're assassins," Omi said lamely. "They're used to sneaking around."  
  
"So are you," Nagi pointed out.  
  
"But that doesn't help. Great," Omi muttered. "Back to where I started. _Again_."  
  
Nagi rolled his eyes. "Are you an assassin or not?" he asked exasperatedly. "Try thinking like one!"  
  
"They're not leaving enough clues!" Omi argued indignantly.  
  
"Then look somewhere else," Nagi said, sighing exasperatedly. "You can hack computer systems, can't you? Did you even think of going through the sale records of shops in Tokyo?"  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
Omi's first reaction was, "But we run a florist shop." Then he remembered that he was in charge of stock and would have noticed if something had gone missing. His second reaction was sheepishness. Then his third reaction--  
  
"Hey, why are you helping me anyway?" Omi said suspiciously.  
  
"Because I'm bored and this is entertaining?"  
  
Omi somehow wished he hadn't asked.  
  
~  
  
"Alright, when are we looking at sales from?"  
  
"The most recent bunch was last night."  
  
"Hm."  
  
For a while, the only noise in the room was the clacking of fingers on a keyboard and murmured suggestions. Eventually, there was a hit.  
  
Omi and Nagi both stared at the computer screen in sheer disbelief.  
  
" _Aya-kun_?" Omi squawked. "But--!"  
  
"I didn't think that was the kind of thing he did," Nagi said gingerly.  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
The silence stretched out until Omi could almost hear non-existent crickets chirping.  
  
"Are you going to bring it up with him?" Nagi asked eventually. _The same way you did with me?_  
  
"Ah… not as such, no," Omi said nervously. "I think this time I may need, um. To think of a more roundabout way of approaching him."  
  
It may need a little more tact, in other words.  
  
Understatement, Nagi thought, and wished he could be there to see it.  
  
~  
  
Omi had never even _considered_ that it might have been Aya sending him anonymous love gifts. Sure, Omi had kept him down as a possibility, but the whole time he'd subconsciously had him struck out as ridiculously implausible. It just wasn't a very Aya thing to do.  
  
Especially given the _cheesiness_ of the gifts. Omi was having a very hard time reconciling the Aya he knew with the some of the sentiments expressed. The roses, maybe-- beautiful, red, and they made you bleed if you weren't careful when you touched them-- but the bad poetry?   
  
Something in Omi's mind made a pretty tinkling noise as it broke.  
  
Still, he couldn't say he wasn't sort of kind of just a little bit pleased. He'd be flattered to find out that anyone liked him that much, really, especially someone he respected like he did his team mates, but… well, it was Aya. Aya, who was as sharp as his katana and drop dead gorgeous on top of that. Aya, who-- as it so happened-- Omi had a secret crush on.  
  
Okay, maybe he was a lot pleased. So sue him.  
  
Nevertheless, he couldn't just come out and ask Aya exactly the same way as he had Nagi. Omi paused, thought about this for a second, and shuddered. Definitely not the same way he asked Nagi, that was for sure. He hadn't even meant to ask _Nagi_ that way; there was not a snowball's chance in hell he was going to make that mistake with Aya. Even if Aya _had_ been sending him flowers, he wasn't going to appreciate being confronted about it. He could be very prickly, sometimes.  
  
However, Omi was a strategist for a reason; he had an alternate plan that was almost guaranteed to work without irritating Aya. If Aya was his secret admirer, then Aya liked him, correct? In which case he'd respond favourably if Omi hit on him, and this could all be resolved without a single mention of any secret admirers.  
  
Right. Initiating Plan A: The Subtle Approach.  
  
~  
  
Plan A was going to require Omi persuading Aya to spend more time with him-- him _exclusively_ \-- so Omi could drop hints (subtle hints, of course) that he was attracted to him and not have to deal with Youji figuring it out before Aya did, which would inevitably result in some highly embarrassing teasing and not a vast amount of success.  
  
This was unfortunately a lot harder than it sounded.  
  
"Aya-kun, would you mind helping me with this maths problem?"  
  
Aya took a sip from his tea and gave Omi a strange look. "You're better at maths than I am."  
  
And there went attempt number five. Okay, he was just going to have to concede that Plan A had failed. Time to come up with a Plan B.  
  
What came after the subtle approach?  
  
~  
  
Plan B: The Overt Come-On.  
  
Omi wasn't exactly sure how to approach this in a way that he could emerge from with both his dignity and his physical well being intact. (One should always remain very cautious in the presence of Aya, who-- let it never be forgotten-- had a very sharp katana. Even if one suspected they were one of the few people Aya actually liked.)  
  
He could have asked Youji for advice, of course, but--  
  
Actually, no. Scratch that; there was no way, not even over his dead body, that Omi would even _contemplate_ asking Youji about something like this. As far as he was concerned, it violated one of his two conditions: he wanted his dignity intact, and there was very little chance that that would happen if Youji became involved. Omi wanted Youji kept well and truly out of any relationship he may or may not have had with Aya, thank you all the same.  
  
So no asking Youji for help, which meant he was going to have to come up with his own method rather than copying that of the resident playboy. Just as well. There was, after all, a difference between overt and bleedingly obvious.  
  
Okay, maybe that was a little mean. Still, it worked for Youji. If Omi even tried it, he'd probably die of terminal blushing.  
  
The best way, Omi figured, was to get it over and done with as quickly and painlessly as possible. Just ask Aya out with no ambiguities or anything that could be misconstrued, because misunderstandings would only prolong and complicate things in a potentially mortifying way.  
  
"Aya-kun, would you go see a movie with me?"  
  
Aya blinked at him. "Why?"  
  
'No ambiguities' had somehow backfired horribly.   
  
"Because he's asking you out on a date, you idiot," Youji said, rolling his eyes as he returned from his cigarette break. " _Duh_."  
  
So had keeping Youji out of his non-relationship.  
  
"Hn," Aya muttered, and contemplated this. "What movie?"  
  
Please don't kill me, Omi was about to plead, but then Aya's words actually filtered through to his cringing brain. What movie? Was that a yes? That was a yes! Praise be to whatever god up there was responsible for this!   
  
Omi had suddenly gained a religion. He didn't know _which_ religion, but it was definitely a religion of some description. Maybe Youji-worship, though Omi was entirely unaware of this possibility.  
  
"I'll go check the timetable," he said, and ran off to his computer before Aya could have a chance to change his mind.  
  
~  
  
Youji smirked cheerfully, stretching back in his chair with all the smugness of a sun-baking housecat. His devious plan had gone off without a hitch, unlike Omi's plans. The whole secret admirer thing had been a stroke of sheer genius, if he did say so himself. The poem had been particularly brilliant; he almost couldn't finish it for laughing. It was a pity that Omi would never show it to Aya. Youji would have loved to see the redhead's reaction to being the so-called author of the wretched thing.  
  
Nonetheless, it had achieved the desired effect: Youji was now spared the mooning around and sighing that had been plaguing Omi for weeks. If only Aya was a little less dense emotionally, Youji wouldn't have had to go to all this trouble. He had to admit that it had been fun, though. Maybe Aya would even be a little more human now he had a boyfriend. Who knew? Stranger things had happened. At least, Youji assumed they did. He couldn't think of one off the top of his head, but it stood to reason.  
  
He was surprised how well it had worked, really. He'd almost died of frustration several times when Omi had failed to pick up on the carefully mislaid clues, such as the date he'd been given the roses. Youji had gone to a lot of trouble to time it to a day when Aya was getting flowers for his sister, damn it. (One day when he'd been bored Youji had followed Aya to the hospital and bugged him until he explained who Aya-chan was. That knowledge was possibly the only reason Youji's plan had succeeded.)  
  
Well, mission accomplished. His team mates were happy, his brilliance was proven, he'd done his good deed for the year and, as a bonus, he could get some very useful blackmailing ammunition out of the whole deal. If he could only get something on Ken, his life would be complete.  
  
Omi would probably be just a little disturbed to know precisely how much his love life was due to Youji, given how adamant he had been about not involving Youji in the first place.  
  
Ah, irony. Such a beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ends up as Aya/Omi, but not necessarily how it appears at first.


End file.
